The invention relates to antibacterial macrocycles with substituted biphenyl and processes for their preparation, their use for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, and their use for the production of medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially of bacterial infections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,136, thesis of R. U. Meyer, Stuttgart University, Germany 1991, thesis of V. Leitenberger, Stuttgart University, Germany 1991, Synthesis (1992), (10), 1025-30, J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 (1992), (1), 123-130, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. (1991), (10), 744, Synthesis (1991), (5), 409-13, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. (1991), (5), 275-7, J. Antibiot. (1985), 38(11), 1462-8, J. Antibiot. (1985), 38(11), 1453-61, the natural product biphenomycin B is described as having antibacterial activity. Some steps in the synthesis of biphenomycin B are described in Synlett (2003), 4, 522-526.
Chirality (1995), 7(4), 181-92, J. Antibiot. (1991), 44(6), 674-7, J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1989), 111(19), 7323-7, J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1989), 111(19), 7328-33, J. Org. Chem. (1987), 52(24), 5435-7, Anal. Biochem. (1987), 165(1), 108-13, J. Org. Chem. (1985), 50(8), 1341-2, J. Antibiot. (1993), 46(3), C-2, J. Antibiot. (1993), 46(1), 135-40, Synthesis (1992), (12), 1248-54, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (1992), 58(12), 3879-8, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. (1992), (13), 951-3 describe a structurally related natural product, biphenomycin A, which has a further substitution with a hydroxy group on the macrocycle.
The natural products do not comply in terms of their properties with the requirements for antibacterial medicaments. Although structurally different agents with antibacterial activity are available on the market, the development of a resistance is a regular possibility. Novel agents for a good and more effective therapy are therefore desirable.